


Doff - Decontamination

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1335]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: When Tony and the rest of the team have to take a decontamination shower during sealed with a kiss, he finds himself disappointed...





	Doff - Decontamination

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/26/2002 for the word [doff](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/12/26/doff).
> 
> doff[ dof, dawf ]  
verb (used with object)  
to remove or take off, as clothing.  
to remove or tip (the hat), as in greeting.  
to throw off; get rid of:  
Doff your stupid ideas and join our side!  
Textiles.  
to strip (carded fiber) from a carding machine.  
to remove (full bobbins, material, etc.) from a textile machine.  
noun  
Textiles.  
the act of removing bobbins, material, etc., and stripping fibers from a textile machine.  
the material so doffed.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #632 Disappoint.

Tony frowned in disappointment as he doffed his clothes in the decontamination shower. This was not how he imagined Gibbs’ first time seeing him naked would go, in the slightest. There had been a lot more fun sexy times and a lot less hazmat suits with radiation scanners or whatever the fuck they were.

He should have known better than to open the envelope sealed with a kiss, but he’d never expected something to get through their secure mail procedures. He was glad he’d opened it. At least, Gibbs’ chance of infection from whatever it was decreased significantly.

Now, if only they could figure out what it was. Hopefully it would be harmless and they could simply return to work like this had never happened while Tony mourned not getting to do a strip tease for Gibbs’ first view of his naked body.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 12 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 12 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
